


【学科拟人/地生r向】L

by Driftandsea



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftandsea/pseuds/Driftandsea





	【学科拟人/地生r向】L

注意：  
本文为abo性别设定下的科拟（世界观存在私设），cp为地理学（a）x生物学（o）【高亮，这篇是地生】，请务必注意避雷  
存在一点医生亲情向  
还存在一点地理学危机相关的内容，该篇时间位于第一、二次地理学危机之间  
主要剧情为h服务，但h不是本文重点

 

姓名索引：  
生物学：莱斯华特·洛帕  
地理学：菲尔顿·海伊  
医学：埃德加·穆洛文  
性学：泽维尔·林科·斯图尔特

 

“你真的不再吃点儿东西了吗？”菲尔顿叉了一块鱼肉送到嘴里，看着餐桌对面正百无聊赖的omega微微皱眉。

“不了，我想。”被注视着的青年从杯中抽出搅拌勺，放在一边堆着食物的盘子上，双手捧着陶瓷杯喝了一口“我真的不饿，就是想喝点儿甜饮。”他又喝了一口杯中的奶茶，然后慢慢的打了个哈欠，一幅困倦的样子，半闭着眼睛撑着桌子站起来，晃晃悠悠的拿着喝光了的杯子往厨房走。

“你是不是在搞什么高强度的工作，感觉你最近几天食欲都不太好。”菲尔顿跟着他的动作站起身来，拿走了生物学手中的杯子放回桌子上。他伸手抱住莱斯华特，吻了吻他后颈的腺体“你先去睡觉，还要喝的话我泡好了给你端过去。”

金发的青年胡乱的点头一应，揉着眼睛往卧室的方向走去。很快，红茶的味道和残留的青草气味混作一团，最终被牛奶的甜香一同化开，落到四散的热气中。

 

在十九世纪以前，没有人觉得莱斯华特会分化成一个Omega，也包括他自己，所以他的首次发情是在毫无准备的情况下来临的，信息素在房间中轰然炸开，高热与焦渴感让他焦躁且迷茫，如同中了蛇毒一般虚浮。所幸那次会议有埃德加在列，一个临时标记让他在几个小时后恢复了清醒，只是对方的安慰实在过于冷硬，没有哪个omega愿意听到“这或许能让你更努力的研发抑制剂”这种话。

即使这是事实。

泽维尔说当你真的成为某一类人时，才能最清楚的明白他们的苦痛。华特不知道这是不是他荒唐的分化成一个omega的原因，但他切身理解了这句话的含义。在没有抑制剂的年代，为了保证自己的清醒，单靠意志力是远远不够的。可他无法把自己和没有足够感情基础的alpha终生绑定在一起，一次又一次的要求他人临时标记自己又会欠下极大的人情。

他尝试过在没有标记的情况下独自熬过几个发情期，靠酒精、安眠药、麻醉剂或者简单粗暴的性幻想，度过湿淋淋的几天。更有一次他直接把自己丢在一堆冰水混合物里泡了几个小时，最后自己的焦热都弄不清是来自发情期还是高烧，他浑浑噩噩的犹如自虐般的待在最讨厌的寒冷之中，直到一双温热的唇贴上后颈的腺体，朝思暮想的甜酒气息冲进他冻僵了的鼻腔。

这种无谓的坚持可能不会被大多数的omega所理解，他并非为了一个无法标记自己的爱人而与发情期抗争，而恰恰相反，他放在无数个辗转难眠的夜里默念的名字的主人，就是一个可以解决一切问题的alpha，只需一个恰到好处的暗示，一个迫不得已的请求，他们就能以一种不可逆转的方式联结在一起，把数个梦魇变成现实。

“我很愿意被你麻烦。”可即使菲尔顿已在他耳边这样低语，在抑制剂通过临床试验之前，他们还是一次都没有做到最后。

 

 

在打开家门的一瞬间，跟随暖风席卷而来的信息素让一切难解的行为都有了答案。甜美的热饮、昏沉的思绪、徘徊不去的青草香气，在午后的阳光下化成一个箭头，指向一个温热的躯体。这种感觉菲尔顿已经很长时间都没体会过了，蛰伏着的冲动被如此轻易的牵引出来，导向每一个关节，占据所有的血脉，把他推向无光的潮中，一切理性都于那里沉没。

而他于此时睁开眼睛，紧握住了随自己一同下落的理智。

不受控制的性爱让人不安，所以自抑制剂研发成功以来，菲尔顿再也没有见到过处于发情期的华特，他知道自己的恋人不愿显得弱小、很少开口寻求保护或者帮助，自然也不容许自己有如此感性脆弱的时候，菲尔顿几乎要忘了与自己同床共枕的人是个omega。

——直到现在，这个事实冲击性的摆在他的面前，他终于回想起了遥远的、被青草包覆的年月。

莱斯华特的身体陷在他们柔软的大床中央，欧洲人白色的肌肤和绛紫色的灯芯绒床单一同在正午时分的浓烈阳光下私语。发情期的omega总是需求可以安抚自己的味道，华特因此私自借用了栗发青年的睡衣，那花灰色的棉布衬衫套在他的身上，没扣一个扣子，还由于尺寸不合而露出他的半截小臂和整条大腿来。他紧拥着菲尔顿的鸭绒枕头，泪水洇湿了枕头的一角。身体的不适让他半天才感觉到有人进来，而后他扬起半张脸来看着菲尔顿，一滴眼泪从他碧绿的眼睛里落下来，流到他堵在唇间用犬齿咬着的手指上，在脸颊上滑出一道泛着光的痕迹。

“你弄湿了我的睡衣和枕头。”菲尔顿叹了口气，和华特一同陷入柔软的织物之中，金发的青年顺着他的动作自觉的展开自己温热柔软的身体，声音也如同被浸透了一般湿润的充盈于鼻腔和喉头，他睁着迷蒙的翠眸，微微笑起来：“没关系，我会赔你的。”

“是啊，在性的意味上。”菲尔顿挑了挑眉毛，被信息素影响而无法保持耐心，他堪称有些粗暴的握住了恋人放在自己脸颊上的手指，引着它们解开自己的衣服。但他刺破对方腺体的力度仍然不大，在刚刚烙上印记的时候就已经计划着退开，换的一个不满的拉扯。青年败给了在特殊情况下有些过分感性的恋人，以一个亲吻安抚下对方的情绪，接着毫不犹豫的把自己楔进了渴慕已久的躯体。

莱斯华特向来不吝啬呻吟，但也不会刻意叫的像是被踩了尾尖的猫，他的声音搅在喘息的气流之间，搅在自己被干出的黏腻水声里，破碎的不成句的字节有相似的音调，歌颂着一个欢愉的主题。他喜欢后入位，总是把omega们柔韧的腰肢俯下，把绯红的脸埋在手臂支起的小小荫蔽之中，这让菲尔顿鲜少能看到他喘息时齿间一闪而过的舌尖和被牙齿咬出印痕的唇。  
所幸他高翘的臀可以满足另外的一些绮想，淡奶油一般的触感和同样的顺服，手掌压上去时会产生令人着迷的凹陷与变化，随着撞击而微微颤抖着皮肉与发丝，在阳光遍布的此时摇出目眩的光彩来。

怀有性别歧视的人到今天仍旧多的无法让人忽视，他们说omega的身体是神赋的用来盛放性爱的容器，他们说alpha的占有欲与暴力是天赐的无法磨灭的特性，这些人会毫无思想包袱的去伤害他们所认为的劣等者。菲尔顿见过很多例子，华特也对他说alpha可能确实更具攻击性，他自己也并非没有过想要在对方身上留下一个疼痛的印记的想法，这是被默许的，由于华特的纵容和他特殊的体质，但他始终都没有这么做过，并且至今仍然对这种行为不屑一顾。就如此刻他俯下身来亲吻对方的蝴蝶骨，然后离开了恋人散发着无止境吸引力的身体，确保自己不会在射精时成结。

“我想应该足够了，你舒服一些了吗？”他用手指抹去对方身体上的浊液，抬眼时却看到华特显然算不上放松下来的脸庞，他甚至愣了一阵子，才发现对方眼中不停涌出的液体无论如何都不能用生理反应来解释。

“不，不行，菲尔。”他能感觉到华特在努力的让自己的声音不那么颤抖“我希望你能真正的标记我。”

“你根本不知道你在说什么，这是发情期的冲动，来自你体内翻涌的激素，作为生物学你应该明白的。”菲尔顿试图去擦对方脸上的泪水，手指却被咬了一口，他恍惚的想着被咬腺体时感受到的是不是就是这种疼痛，华特却已经反将了他一军。

“我是在未发情的情况下决定不吃抑制剂的。”

“你不明白，华特，你是永恒的，生命是永恒的。”他艰难的说出后半句来“但我不是。”

 

菲尔顿并不在意自己能活多久，他永远觉得自己是人，人总是要死的，他一直以为自己不会为自己的去世而感到遗憾，即便永生并未对他造成多么大的困扰，即便他真的热爱自己目前的生活。可当他一次又一次的从长眠中醒来，总能看到同一个人陪在自己身侧时，有东西“咔哒”一声敲击了他。

他确信对方有更长的前路，菲尔顿没有那么喜欢自我牺牲，能够在对方明确的恋慕中仍然保持绝对的理性，他同样也没有那么自私，能够强迫自己的爱人在漫长的岁月中守着一罐无法消愁的米酒睹物思人。

他终于碰到对方因情欲和愤怒红了的眼眶，华特放弃的抱住了他，妥协一样的商量：“那我们再做一次吧，不成结的那种。”

这次他们都愿意去正视对方的脸，菲尔顿纯粹是觉得新奇，而华特主要是想看出自己的alpha到底会不会有一丝松懈，他们做的甚至比往常更加默契，更加温存，使这完全不像是发情期的一次交合，即将到达顶点的时候，甚至华特吻上了自己的恋人。

青草的气息在菲尔顿的口腔炸开，直伸入他的脑中，金发的青年随他一同跳入了潮水之中，轻巧的拿走了他紧握着的东西，将其抛出了视线。然后一个结卡在了他的身体里，酒在草堆上启封，火焰把他们焚烧，在此时此刻。

 

 

“菲尔，我很抱歉用卑劣的肉体关系牵绊住你。”

被叫到名字的人摇了摇头，他亲吻了对方的额头，纠正了他的错误

“能拴住我的从来不是这种关系，能拴住我的东西，它有一个开首字母是L的名字。”

 

 

 

 

L-LOVE and LATHWALT


End file.
